the irish one
by ForeverRoom94
Summary: join Alex in her journey through Hogwarts with her friends there will be danger, mystery, adventures and what if along the way she falls for a certain Irish lad…
1. AN

**_The Irish one (a Seamus Finnigan love story) Harry Potter FF_**

**_Summary: _**join Alex in her journey through Hogwarts with her friends there will be danger, mystery, adventures and what if along the way she falls for a certain Irish lad…

**A/N: hi this is my first harry potter fan fiction and I chose to do it on the lovable Seamus Finnigan I just want to let you know that this story will take place during all the years of Hogwarts and it will basically follow the plot lines of the movies but I will add my own stuff to It as well also I felt Seamus wasn't seen enough during the movies so I will add him to a few more of the storylines in Harry Potter. I really thank you if your viewing this story it means so much and could you please review on this it would make my day if you have any suggestions to me or stories you would like me to read review them and I will do so.**

**Enjoy xxx **


	2. Alexis Evans

**_The Irish one_**

** (based of appearance of Ariana Grande if you don't know what she looks like look her up)**

**Name: **Alexis Evans (likes to be called Alex)

**Age: **11 (at the moment)

**D.O.B **24th November

Im a full-blood wizard but I do not care what type of family you come from weather it's a full-blood, half-blood, or from a non-wizarding family, it's about whom you are not your family.

**Parents: **Rosie Evans (mother)

James Evans (father) _deceased_

**Siblings: **3 brothers and 1 sister they are…

Tristan (15), Kieran (13), JJ (11), and Alice (10)

Hi im Alex im about to start my first year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I am so exited I've been looking forward to this since my brother Tristan got his first letter we were all so proud of him as were we when Kieran got his. Now that me and my brother JJ got our letters and let me say I was over the moon when I got mine. We have been preparing to leave for Hogwarts.

Me my brothers and sister live with our mother Rosie, she is one of the best people ever in my opinion she is the kindest, and strong minded person you'll ever meet she can get a little obsessive sometimes but I love her just the same. She did work for the order of the phoenix with my dad but he was murdered by a woman named Bellatrix lestrange (sp?) a couple of years ago so she quit I think the death of our dad hit her a little hard she tries to cover it up but I noticed I didn't know my father that well because I was very young but he will always be close to my heart I will always remember the day when he gave his life to save us from her and the other death eaters I was there when it all happened but it's in bits and pieces in my memory all I remember is one night I heard this loud bang from downstairs I was curious so I got out of bed and wondered down stairs and found my father, with an odd looking woman, and a group of masked figures in blacked cloaks surrounding him and him desperately trying to plead with them about something and suddenly a bright green flash and hit him and he fell to the floor lifeless and dead then they disappeared I was so scared and broken after that experience it took me years to recover from but im ok to talk about it openly now.

Anyway enough of the bad stuff im really energetic and bubbly and am not afraid to speak my mind and that often be the cause of me getting into trouble. I will always defend my friends and stand up for what I believe in. I have got to go were about to leave for the train station ahhh im so exited see you soon byyyyeeeee!


	3. chapter 1 :)

**_The Irish one _**

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

**Recap…**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of a gentle tapping on my window I groaned and rolled out of bed and ended rolling straight onto the floor "oww" I muttered to myself as I stood up straight. I looked towards my window and saw a large brown feathered owl perched up on the window sill with what looked like a letter in its mouth. I slowly walked towards the window and opened it allowing for me to reach for the owl. I gently removed the letter from its mouth and thanked whilst it flew away.

I walked towards my bed with the letter in hand and sat down and examined the envelope, it was addressed to me which was strange because I hardly ever got mail never the less I was excited to what could be inside so I opened it inside the letter said…

Dear Miss Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall de duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the brief of requirements attached herewith…

I was so overwhelmed and exited that I ended screaming in delight. Next thing I know that my mum Tristan, Kieran, and Alice have all rushed towards my bedroom with panicked expressions on their faces "what's wrong dear" my mum asked concerned whilst checking to see if I was okay.

"I got my letter" I said almost as a whisper because I was still so shocked

"Awe well done my dear im so proud of you" she said whist hugging me

Next thing you know we hear a male scream coming from the other side of the house "JJ" we all said at the same time and we all rushed to his room, when we got there we saw he had the same looking letter to mine in his hand and him looking just as shocked "got your letter then I see" Kieran said clearly amused by all this. All JJ did was nod he seemed to surprised to even talk. "My babies are finally growing up awe" mother said whilst pulling me and JJ into a bone crushing hug.

"mummmm" JJ wined clearly not liking that she called us her babies and I said "can't breathe" although it came out muffled in her shoulder. She immediately let us go and stepped back then Tristan and Kieran stepped forwards and hugged us saying they were glad we were coming this year and Alice said "it's not fair you all have got your letters I've still got to wait another year for mine" whilst pouting "don't worry a year will soon pass quickly Ali (my nickname for her) then it we will all be together" I said soothingly while hugging her. Well you know where we going today then don't you.. Diagon Alley".

That day I bought my first wand from ollivanders which I love so much and got all my other school supplies and I even bought an owl so I could keep in contact with mum and Ali over the school year I named her snowdrop cause she was one of the whitest owls I've ever seen i think me and her are going to get on very well she tried to bite JJ when he tried to pet her but she loves me so she will fit in just fine with me. That night I packed my trunk and went to sleep dreaming of my Hogwarts adventures to come…

**Currently …**

The following week it was time to leave for Hogwarts I was so excited today that I jumped on everyone's bed to get them up, Tristan was very reluctant to move out of bed until I threw a glass of water over him opps… then he couldn't of moved fast enough and ended up chasing me downstairs and throwing a glass over me as well but at least I got him up and trust me he's usually like a living zombie in the mornings but today all he kept doing was glaring at me and muttering cuss words oh well he's never been a morning person. Me, JJ, Kieran, and Tristan all dragged our trunks to the station with mum and Ali at our sides and made our way up to platform 9 and 1/3 Kieran and Tristan walked straight through the walls 9 and 10 with their trunks I was amazed at how nobody noticed them disappear then it was mine and JJ's turn I think JJ was a little reluctant and scared but I couldn't wait I ran straight through it and arrived at a completely new platform with a sign platform 9 and 1/3 with a huge black and red train which was called the Hogwarts express. I had the biggest grin on my face as I looked around. Moments later JJ emerged from the wall and looked around as well he seemed to look amazed as well.

we spotted Tristan and Kieran and walked over to them soon later mum and ali joined us and we said our goodbyes I was really going to miss mum I wouldn't see her again till Christmas and I was even going to miss ali even though she can get a little annoying at times. The final whistle blew and we knew we had to board. Tristan and Kieran soon abandoned me and JJ to find and greet their friends all the rooms were soon filling up and me and JJ didn't know where to go cause we couldn't find anywhere to sit I spotted one with only 3 kids sitting inside of it so I called JJ over I poked my head through the door and said "excuse me do you mind if me and my brother sit in here with you guys all the other rooms are full?" They all looked up to me and one of the boys said "nah not at all join us" in a very strong Irish accent said whilst patting a spare seat next to him. We both walked in and put our trunks above us and sat down "thanks its chaos on this train trying to find a seat I would have had better chance trying to get a seat at the world cup or something" I said they all seemed to laugh at this I took this time to study them one of the boys had dark skin and short black hair sat across from me and the one sat next to him was a light skinned and short brown hair. The Irish one also had short brown hair in short they all seemed very nice and im sure I'd become good friends with them. "well I don't know about that but im dean" the dark skinned one said "im Neville" the light skinned one said "and im Seamus" the Irish one said "Hi im Alexis but call me Alex and this is my brother JJ" I said whilst pointing to him "hi guys are you first years?" he said finally speaking "yep were excited though, are you guys?" Seamus said "yeah we're excited to we've heard all about it from our older brothers who go here and im just glad I finally get to see it" I said maybe coming across a little to exited but I don't think they noticed or they just didn't care. Then Neville started looking on the floor for something. "What are you looking for Neville?" dean asked "I've lost Trevor" Neville replied still searching the floor and sounding worried "Trevor? Who's Trevor" JJ asked confused " Trevor's Neville's pet toad" Seamus answered him "well then let's all go look for Trevor then shall we" I said whilst standing up "you'd do that" Neville said looking at me a little shocked "yeah that's what friends do right?" I said while smiling encouragingly at him "yeah Alex is right we'd better split up though and search the train" JJ said also standing up "thanks guys" Neville said.

So me, JJ, Neville, Seamus, and dean all searched the train looking for him but we couldn't find him anywhere. It Was nearly time to leave the train so we all changed into our robes and I comforted Neville by saying "it will be alright Neville we will find him eventually just give it time I once had a pet cat called lucky who went missing for 2 days and in the end it wasn't even lost just sleeping in my wardrobe" while I rubbed his back soothingly in a friendly way "thanks Alex you're a great friend" he then unboarded the train so did JJ it only left me and Seamus "come on Alex otherwise they'll leave without us whilst grabbing my hand and dragging me out. I don't know why but when he grabbed my hand electric sparks shooted through me I tried to ignore it as I stepped of the train but one thing was for sure I was sure going to love it here…

A/N: I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter but I had to introduce the main characters and get all of their friendships forming it will pick up next chapter which will be up next Monday. :)


	4. chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

After Seamus basically dragged me of the train I came face to face with a crowded platform filled with students I weaved my way through the crowd along with Seamus, Dean Neville, and JJ and arrived at the front. Standing before me was one of the tallest men I've ever seen he looked almost like a giant but was not that tall. He led us all to the boats and we took off towards the castle whilst JJ, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all sat in one boat I sat with these two other girls who seemed very nice. One was named Susan and the other was named Hermione. We were all chatting and Hermione was telling us some of the stuff she knew about Hogwarts I think I now know who's going to be the one I come to if I can't do any of the work we were getting closer and closer to the castle and let me tell you it looked awesome and truly breath-taking we all got off our boats and I said goodbye to my new friends and made my way to the boys and entered the castle we were all looking around in awe it was so amazing much better than what my brothers described to me. We all entered a dark staircase corridor and made our way to the top which a seemingly old woman occupied.

Once we were all standing around The woman spoke "Welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but first you will have to sorted into houses there are Gryffindor raven claw hufflepuff and slytherin….." then a few moments water I heard a faint croaking sound and then Neville dived forward and shouted "TREVOR!" whilst picking him up we all grew silent as Neville looked up to a cold hard stare of the woman and Neville said "sorry" and stepped back "the sorting ceremonies will begin momentarily" she continued before stepping away I turned to Neville and checked to see if his toad was ok but then a boy with blonde hair and a smug look on his face and said "so it's true then what they're saying on the train Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts" we all started whispering to ourselves then he started taking again to what I guessed was Harry and said his name was Draco Mowfoy (sp?) and a ginger haired kid snickered at that I almost did as well I was starting to get a bad vibe of Draco so know knowing who to avoid this year check.

As Draco was talking the woman came back and bought us into the great hall as I walked through I was met by hundreds of pairs of eyes it was kind of UN nerving but we all made our way to the front where the woman know known as magonigal explained the sorting ceremony as she did this I was hoping that I got into the same house as the others and I was hoping that house would be Gryffindor because that's the house my brothers were in. Hermione was called first and I kind of felt sorry for her being called first she ended up being in Gryffindor then Draco got slytherin, the ginger who I know now as Ron got Gryffindor, Susan got hufflepuff then harry was called and after much debate with the hat got Gryffindor after that it was my turn I was so nervous I desperately didn't want to get slytherin I know that most of the people from slytherin are not the best people hang around with and I didn't want to be one of them. I walked up to the chair and sat down as magonigal placed the hat on me I kept still as it thought it said things like "interesting a very bright mind a lot of courage lots of potential ahhh I know it GRYFFINDOR!" everyone cheered as I got of the stool and had the brightest smile on my face as I made my way up to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

As the night went on Dean Seamus JJ and Neville all got Gryffindor as well as some others and we all started to eat the feast I don't think I have ever seen so much food in my life so I dug in Ron who was sitting two seats down was stuffing like a pig and it was disgusting and Hermione and harry seemed to think that as well by the looks on their face but I live with 3 brothers so im kind of use to it although it's still not nice to look at when you're trying to eat for the remainder of the feast I chatted to the others from Gryffindor I got to know harry more and he seemed normal, I got in really well with the twins Fred and George even though I can't tell them apart they are big on pranking and invited me to join them one night which I accepted and even talked to Ron he wasn't bad at all we had a lot in common apart from the way he eats but I can deal with that. Then once we were all finished we all made our way to the common rooms we entered this huge staircase hall which the stairs moved (I thought that was awesome) then Dean then tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the walls where paintings were hanging MOVING AND TALKING! We both smiled at each other and observed them all I think I could watch them for hours if I wanted to we walked up to the fat lady and Percy said the password and entered the common room and got to our dorms it turns out I was rooming with Hermione and a girl named lavender brown she isn't that bad once you get to know her just very hyper and talkative and VERY girly she kind of reminded me of Alice in some ways so it was a nice connection to home.

After I said goodnight to Seamus, dean, JJ, Neville, Ron, harry, Tristan, and Kieran….etc. I went to bed and dreamed of all the good things that were going to come with classes tomorrow.

A/N: sorry I didn't update yesterday I had the chapter ready but my internet was taken down and set up again differently cause I've just moved into a new house but its fine now so here it is I know it isn't that long but I wanted the classes to be a separate chapter and it's when she starts classes and will probably may include the odd explosion from our lovable Irish fellow ;) sooo I want to say that in almost all the Seamus fan fictions I've read the OC has never been friends or like each other very muchwith lavender and I want to change that and be kind of unique so there won't be as much dissing of lavender in this story but there will be some drama I kind of haven't planed this out exactly but I have a rough idea ive got no idea how long it's going to be but im doing all the films all in one book so there will probably be no sequel BUT this should be fairly long I know all the good plot lines happen later in the film series but I don't want to skip any of the movies so just bear with me well this has been a long and boring A/N so I won't keep you any longer but please comment and heart this story it would mean a lot thanks x


	5. AN :(

A/N :( HI guys in heartbroken and very sorry to say that this is not an update My mum has grounded me for A WHOLE WEEK! Because I got a D in my science test but in my defence how the hell am I supposed to know and remember the symbol and word equations for glucose and stuff like that when I have much more important things to be thinking about my mums a drama queen grounding me for a whole week cause of a stupid good- for nothing test it's not like im the only one in fact most people got E/F/U's so I technically did GOOD! But she's very hot-headed so that means I sadly cannot update today I've got no internet and no laptop to write it on and im having to tell you lot this as im freezing my but of behind a restaurant where im piggy-backing their Wi-Fi. BUT I will be ungrounded as of next Monday and will continue the story as of then I don't want you lot to think I've given up on this story it's far from that I actually now know where want to take this story and I've now come up with an ending but it's far from finished yet I've got an eventful week ahead of me on Wednesday its one of my best friend's birthday so im hoping she will like what I've got her *fingers crossed* Thursday in going to a concert in Birmingham to see some of my favourite music acts which are The Wanted The Vamps and Elyar fox so im buzzed about that but sadly on Saturday it's my uncles funeral who I am very close with so im very sad about that I don't know why im telling u all this it's just I need to get it out of me I've told none of my friends this cause I don't want to burden them but I will stop now cause im rambling RECAP im going to update next Monday so see you then bye x 


End file.
